


Tawag ng Kalikasan

by unbellatrix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Romance, First Crush, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbellatrix/pseuds/unbellatrix
Summary: Bakit ba tuwing tumatae si Kyungsoo, nag-aappear si Jongin.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Tawag ng Kalikasan

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: maraming beses na-mention ang word na tae. Pero hindi naman in a baboy way haha. 
> 
> My first baby sa AO3, medyo awkward pa ang pag-sulat pasensya na hehehe. Pero salamat sa pag-basa, sana ma-enjoy niyo :)
> 
> Thank you ulit ng madami huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Putek. Di na yata kakayanin ni Kyungsoo. Asa dulo na. Shet. Hindi pwede. Kailangan niyang tiisin. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Kaya pa. Umurong ng onti. 

Putek na ‘yan, first day back to school at mukhang hindi na aabot si Kyungsoo sa unang klase niya. Late na nga siya, natatae pa. Goal pa naman niya this sem, hindi siya aabsent. Talaga nga naman against ang mundo sa pagbabago niya. 

At dumaan pa sa humps ang jeep. 

Shet, naalog. 

Sa bulsa niya, nag vibrate ang selpon niya. Dahan-dahan niya dinukot, while inhaling and exhaling kasi ayan nanaman ang tae niya, sumisilip. 

**Baekhyun Bunganga sent a message.**

**_Baekhyun Bunganga:_ ** _SAN NA KAYO DITO NA PROF_

 **_Jongdae Kabute:_ ** _teka lang huhu tagal ng elev :(((_

 **_Kyungsoo Daks:_ ** _jeep pa, lapit na pero natatae ako._

 **_Kyungsoo Daks:_ ** _absent na lang ako guys, bye see you next week._

 **_Baekhyun Bunganga:_ ** _HOY OA_

 **_Baekhyun Bunganga:_ ** _TAE LANG YAN SIZT SA SA FOURTH FLOOR KA NG SCHOOL TUMAE WALANG TAO DON_

 **_Jongdae Kabute:_ ** _absent na ‘rin kaya ako? Haha sinong ba prof?_

 **_Baekhyun Bunganga:_ ** _Wag nga kayo, wala akong kasama hoy!! :((_

 **_Baekhyun Bunganga:_ ** _si prof. Zhang. yung laging sabog hahaha._

 **_Jongdae Kabute:_ ** _luh ba ‘yan dapat di na lang tayo pumasok, ala naman pake ‘yan si sir tropa ‘yan eh._

 **_Baekhyun Bunganga:_ ** _gaga, ipunin natin yung absences natin para pag tinamad tayo kalagitnaan ng sem marami tayong bala._

  
  


Ni-lock na ni Kyungsoo ang selpon niya. Hindi na siya makafocus, natatae na talaga siya. Saktong nakadating na pala siya sa university nila at parang nagbukas ang langit, at may mga anghel na kumakanta. 

He quickly says, “Para po.” at ng tumigil ang jeep at nakababa na siya, he made a run for it. Buti na lang maaga ang klase nila at wala pa gaanong estudyante from other departments, kaya solo niya ‘yung elevator at mabilis itong naka akyat sa fourth floor. 

Okay he’s running again. Taeng-tae na siya, bakit ba kasi siya kumain ng itlog for breakfast tapos may kape pa — very tae inducing. 

Halos umiyak si Kyungsoo from relief ng tumama ang pwet niya sa toilet at nailabas niya na ang kanyang poopie na he tried so much to _conceal, don’t feel, don’t let them know_ nag-ala Elsa siya kanina; his favorite disney princess and he didn’t even notice. 

After a hot minute, tapos na. Finished na. He felt like he just went through the final wave of Plants vs Zombies and he survived it. Ganun ‘yung pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Ang saya-saya, ang gaan-gaan sa tiyan. 

Okay he better move fast dahil, anong oras na — hindi niya alam, wala siyang relo. Pero he knows super late na siya.

“Ay putcha,” he whispered quietly, staring at the bidet in his hands. Pinipindot niya ‘to pero walang nalabas na tubig, “sira ang bidet?” 

At hindi pa pala natatapos ang kamalasan niya. 

Shet. Pano na. Wala siyang tissue or wipes na baon. It’s only his first day of classes at ang bag na dala niya, _belt bag._ Huhuhuhuhu, pwede ng mag mental break down si Kyungsoo right there and then. 

Gags, umiiyak na siya. Ang malas-malas naman kasi niya, hindi pa nagsisimula ang araw niya sira na agad. Thank you satanas, nag e-enjoy ka sigurong panoorin mag suffer si Kyungsoo.

Sign na ‘rin ba ‘to na he should change his course. Baka hindi talaga para sakanya ang med-tech. Last sem muntik na siyang bumagsak sa Anaphy subject niya, pero naligtas ng dasal. Pero so-close na siya to failing and becoming an irregular student — ito na ba ‘yun? 

Wait, he has a cellphone and pwede niya itext mga friends niya to save him. Like duh! Kyungsoo inuna iyak bago mag-isip.

“Ngayon ka pa na-lowbatt?!” he screams, as the red battery box blinks at him. Buti na lang talaga wala laging tao sa cr sa fourth floor. 

Humagulgol na si Kyungsoo. Sign na talaga ‘to. Goodbye Baekhyun and Jongdae. Goodbye UERM. Goodbye med-tech life. Magiging stripper nalang siya, kahit idi-disown siya ng pamilya niya, okay lang at least he’ll —

“Hello?” 

“Hu – hello?” Kyungsoo swears light appeared from above, sino ‘tong lalaki na magliligtas sakanya? 

“Okay ka lang ba? Narinig ko kasi iyak mo, may matutulong ba ko sayo?” ang warm nung voice, ang caring, ang lambing. And this time, Kyungsoo hears angels singing. 

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, goodbye for now dignidad. 

“M-may wet wipes ka ba?” 

“Meron, wait lang.” by the tone of his voice feeling ni Kyungsoo nakasmile si kuya. Sana nakikita niya.

Wala siyang balak magpakita. Nakakahiya, malamang amoy na amoy ang tae niya. Kasi siya mismo amoy niya eh, at ang baho. 

Nilusot ni Kuya ang wipes under the bathroom stall, at mas lalong lumakas ang pagkanta ng mga anghel.

Kyungsoo is smiling ear to ear as he grabs the wipes, “Oh my gosh, life saver! Salamat ng marami.” 

“You’re welcome! I’ll go ahead na so you can do your business.”

“Wait!” sabi ni Kyungsoo ng super bilis, “Anong name mo?” _para maiwasan kita kapag nagkita tayo at para malaman ko ‘rin kung anong department ka._

“Jongin. Ikaw?” 

Putek na ‘yan. 

His freaking crush. 

Lupa lamunin mo na ko parang-awa! 

Meet Kim Jongin. Tall, dark, handsome. Very friendly, very caring, gentleman. Lahat nalang ng babae inaalagaan niyan, no hindi siya chickboy he was just raised right. Kasalukayan walang jowa, at plano ni Kyungsoo mag-apply as soon as possible dahil hindi lang siya ang nakapila. 

If mawala ang kahiyaan niya kay Jongin. 

“U-uhm, ano ako si, si ano – si Jongdae! Sige na umalis ka na para matapos na ko dito. Thank you ulit!” 

Hindi pwedeng malaman ni Jongin, kundi mawawalan siya ng pag-asa. Kahit wala naman talaga.

“You’re welcome ulit, una na ko ah. See you around!” sobrang jolly ng boses ni Jongin. Halos sumabog ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kaba, kilig, galit at inis. 

Okay, magiging stripper na lang talaga si Kyungsoo.

Umuwi na lang si Kyungsoo, wala na rin naman siyang mukhang ihaharap. 

Sa lahat ng kamalasan at kahihiyang napagdaanan ni Kyungsoo sa buhay niya, ito ang pinakamalala. 

Kaharap niya si Google ngayon, kasi he’s trying to find a solution sa kahihiyan niya kanina, also trying to find answers on how he’ll feel better. 

**_How to have a temporary amnesia?_ **

Bakit ba asa 4th floor si Jongin, at bakit siya out of all people ang makakarinig sa iyak niya. Bakit ma me-meet ni Kyungsoo ang crush niya habang tumatae siya, BAKIT?! 

**_How to kill yourself without getting hurt?_ **

Kaya pala medyo familiar ‘yung boses. Putek na ‘yan, crush niya pala. 

**_Life quotes for when you want to give up on life._ **

Kyungsoo screams into his pillow. Bakit? Bakit sa dinadami ng tao sa mundo, siya???!?!?!?!

**_Is being a stripper hard?_ **

Siguro mamatay tao siya sa past life niya. Sobrang malas niya kasi today. 

**_HOW TO STOP POOPING FOREVER_ **

Malas naman siya talaga in life pero ibang level ngayon. 

“Gagang to! Tinotoo nga yung _see you next week_.” sabi ni Baekhyun, habang tinatangal yung bag sa katabing upuan na reserved niya para kay Kyungsoo. 

Nag-smile lang si Kyungsoo at umupo na sa tabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Nagka diarrhea ako.” sagot pabalik ni Kyungsoo. Sa kasamaang palad, natuluyan ang tiyan ni Kyungsoo at three days straight siyang nag tae. 

Lunes ngayon and Kyungsoo feels brand new. 

Sa tatlong araw na may sakit siya, naging way ito for him to be able to cleanse his mind and his soul. 

He’ll just act as if last week never happened. Easy. 

Tsaka, jusko normal lang naman ‘yung nangyari sakanya. Ewan niya ba bakit big deal masyado sakanya sus, lahat naman ng tao tinatawag ng kalikasan diba?

“Ay ano pala nangyari sayo? Lahat ng chats, texts and calls namin hindi mo sinasagot.”

Syempre hindi kwe-kwento ni Kyungsoo yung nangyari sakanya nung Wednesday kasi nakakahiya. Period. 

He will never speak of Wednesday ever again. 

“Social media detox lang.” simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo. 

“Bwisit ka, kala namin may ginawa kami ni Jongdae. Eh, nung Wednesday san ka tumae sa dorm mo?”

Inhale.

Exhale.

Ipapatanggal na ni Kyungsoo ang Wednesday sa calendaryo, saan ba pwede magreklamo? 

“Oo.” pagsisinungaling niya sa kaibigan. Baekhyun nods, pero di convinced, “Inabot?!”

“Oo umurong eh.” 

“Grabe tibay ng pwet mo from uerm to gilmore ah.” 

Hinampas ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun sa braso, “Ang baboy mo.” 

Kung alam lang ni Baekhyun.

  
  


Sobrang bilis ng pangyayari parang kailan lang kakasimula pa lang ng first semester nila at ngayon, their drowning in paperworks at ang daming quizzes due next week. At kahit suspended ang klase ni Kyungsoo ngayong araw, hindi niya ramdam. 

Kanina pa niya tinititigan yung computer screen niya at kung nakakapagsalita lang ito, baka nag _Huy!_ na ito kay Kyungsoo. Akala niya Math lang ang subject na pinaka ayaw niya, pero nung pumasok siya sa college naging listahan na. Hindi na mag-isa ang Math, may friends na siya. Si _Biochem and Anachem._ Magkapatid pa.

20 problem questions, kanina pang 8 AM sinasagutan ni Kyungsoo, hanggang ngayon asa number 7 pa ‘rin siya, lunchtime na. 

Dapat pala di nalang siya gumising ng maaga at natulog ng mahaba. Yung first few numbers kasi ang dali so akala ni Kyungsoo kayang-kaya niya na ung mga susunod. Hindi pala, by levels pala ang mga questions; may easy, normal, hard, at challenging. 

Ang lamig lamig pa, ang sarap sarap mag stay all day in bed at manood ng movies or matulog. 

Kaso mas malakas ang konsensya niya, at nag-promise siya sa sarili niya he will work hard this semester dahil kailangan matataas ang grades niya. 

Sana naman kasi pinanganak nalang siya matalino. 

**Jongdae Kabute wants to video chat.**

Study break muna nga.

“Hi guys good morning.” Jongdae greets them, messy ang buhok, singkit ang mata, may panis na laway pa ata. 

“Wow good morning, sana all kakagising lang.” Baekhyun enters the call. 

“Oo nga. Kanina pa akong 8 ng umaga gising, hindi ko pa ‘rin tapos yung sagutan yung anachem.” 

Nakilala ni Kyungsoo ang dalawa during their freshmen orientation. During, sa id claiming Bigla-bigla na lang kumapit si Baekhyun sakanya. 

“Hello! I’m Baekhyun, med-tech ka ‘rin?” 

Imbes na matarayan niya si Baek at nasagot ng, _malamang, orientation nga ‘to for med-tech students diba?_

Ang nasabi niya, “Oo. Ako si Kyungsoo.” 

“May kasama ka na ba? Kasi kung wala gusto mo sumama ka nalang sakin?” hindi na matandaan ni Kyungsoo how and when pero pumayag siya. Si Jongdae, friend na sila ni Baekhyun way back. That’s how Kyungsoo met Jongdae. 

“Jongdae, si Kyungsoo! Napulot ko sa id claiming.” 

And the rest was history. 

Ngayon, they’re the best of friends. They barely get enough sleep - well, sila lang ni Baekhyun kasi si Jongdae priority niya ang tulog kaysa aral. Binayayaan ng katalinuhan so studying is just a piece of cake to Jongdae. 

Sila ni Baek, average students lang. Sometimes mataas grades nila, sometimes mababa, sometimes kapit. 

“Samgyup tayo please.” Jongdae whines. 

Realization hits Kyungsoo. 

Oo nga, ang sarap mag samgyup ngayon bagay na bagay sa panahon.

Tsaka it’s been three months. 

Pero deserve niya ba? 

Anachem doesn’t agree.

Leche naman. 

“Hoy g ako. Diba kakabukas lang ng romantic baboy sa tabi ng university natin, kain tayo don ngayon.” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

Shet, g na si Baekhyun. 2 vs 1. 

“Soo, ano?” nagsalita bigla ang demonyo, joke lang si Jongdae. 

“Sige.” 

10 plates later, busog na busog na si Kyungsoo. Mahigit dalawang oras na ‘rin silang nasa Romantic Baboy. Wala ‘rin masyadong tao kaya sobrang comportable ni Jongdae at Baekhyun mag-ingay.

Kyungsoo feels sleepy. Iba talaga ang comfort na dala ng samgyup. Nawala na nga sa isip niya ‘yung anachem. Gusto niya ng umuwi para makatulog.

Pero ayaw pa nung dalawa, dessert daw muna sila bago alis.

“Amp, ano may bulate ba kayo sa tiyan. Hindi ko na kaya mag milktea.” reklamo ni Kyungsoo. Nakailang baboy na siya pati kanin, ang bigat-bigat na ng tiyan niya.

“Kahit magkape ka nalang, ayoko pa umuwi eh walang tao sa bahay, ang boring.” sabi ni Jongdae.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun at syempre, it leaves Kyungsoo no choice but to say yes to his friends. 

Tinawag na ni Baekhyun ‘yung kuya para makapagbayad na sila. After paying, dumerecho sila sa Macao dahil katabi lang naman nito ng Romantic Baboy. 

Wala talagang tipid-tipid sa pagkakaibigan na ‘to. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Sobrang familiar ng scene na ‘to kay Kyungsoo. At kapit na kapit na siya sa pantalon niya, habang nagdasasal sa utak niya.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

“Soo, okay ka lang? Namumutla ka.” sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“Uy, oo nga! Inaatake ka ba ng asthma mo?” pagdagdag ni Jongdae. 

Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo internally dahil natatae nanaman siya. Di niya masagot sila Jongdae dahil busy siya sa pag-concentrate sa breathing niya, para controlin ang alam niyo na. 

Huminga ng dahan-dahan si Kyungsoo, “O-okay l-lang ako. Ang lamig kasi!” 

Nag-nod lang ang dalawa sakanya, at bumalik na sa usapan nila.

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang gagawin niya. 

Mukhang gusto nanaman umulit ng pangyayari nung Wednesday. Hindi niya rin yata ‘to kayang labanan. 

“B-bukas ba ‘yung ano, ‘yung school natin ngayon kahit suspended?” He asks. 

“Oo.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. 

“Shet, tatae lang ako sa school.”

Buti nalang ang lapit lang. Wala pang 1 minute andito na siya agad.

Hirap maglakad ng naka crossed legs ha. 

Hindi na siya maglalabas ng sama ng loob sa fourth floor dahil last time sira ang bidet don. For sure, hindi na mag a-appear si Jongin like last time na nagsilbing knight and shining armor ng pwet niya.

Pero pwede din…sa ibang paraan.

Joke lang. 

Relief hits Kyungsoo. Lahat ng masasamang elemento lumabas sa katawan niya. Iba talaga ‘yung pakiramdam kapag shueng-shue ka na tapos ang tagal mong tiniisin, kapag nalabas mo na — wow. What a wonderful experience.

At maayos ang bidet! Natuto na si Kyungsoo from his mistakes. Chineck niya muna kung gumagana bago siya umupo sa toilet seat.

Simple things bring simple joys talaga.

Todo ngiti si Kyungsoo while using the bidet. 

Tapos na ang laban, at panalo siya. He’s now spraying himself with his perfume na trinansfer niya sa maliit na bote para magaan lang sa bag. Hindi lang ang sarili niya ang ini-isprayan niya pero pati na ‘rin yung buong banyo. 

Ang baho eh. Nakakahiya sa susunod na gagamit at sa maglilinis. 

Halos makalahati niya ‘yung bote 

Habang busy si Kyungsoo mag ispray ng banyo, hindi niya napansin na Jongin is entering the scene. 

At ang hindi niya alam, may asthma ito. 

Pero that’s not the point. The point is, Jongin is now a coughing mess. Na-trigger ng perfume ang asthma niya. 

Kyungsoo is startled upon hearing the coughing fit. 

“Oh my gosh!” sigaw ni Kyungsoo, nilapitan niya agad si Jongin na ubo ng ubo and at the same time gasping for air. 

It’s not rocket science, Kyungsoo knows inaatake ng asthma si Jongin. Kasi meron din siya non, at eto ang itsura niya tuwing sinusumpong siya ng ashtma. 

He put Jongin’s arm over his shoulder at iginuide ito palabas ng cr. 

If this was a good time kikiligin si Kyungsoo. Pero his crush is currently, having a difficult time to breath and kasalanan niya.

“Jongin umupo ka, tapos huminga ka ng malalim - ayan ganyan! Shet sorry talaga.” Kyungsoo is rubbing circles sa likod ni Jongin, shet first touch. Again if this was a good time, it would be heaven for Kyungsoo. 

After a few minutes, gumaan na ang pakiramdam ni Jongin. His breathing is returning to normal, tinigil na ni Kyungsoo ang paghagod sa likod nito.

“Huy, sorry talaga.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Jongin smiles, at halos bumaliktad ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Ngayon lang niya napansin na sobrang lapit nila sa isa’t isa as in ‘yung knee is touching Jongin’s. 

“Okay lang. O-okay na ako.” 

“Sure? Tubig? Hot water? Ano gusto mo? May inhaler ka ba sa bag? Asan ba bag mo? At bakit ka nasa school?” dignidad goodbye ulit. Hindi niya pa nga fully regained ‘yung dignidad niya from last time, nawala nanaman.

The weather is fine. Kanina nung nasa Romantic Baboy si Kyungsoo nagsimula nanaman umulan ng malakas. Tapos nung sumakit tiyan niya, tumigil na ang ulan pero makulimlim parin ang ulap. 

“Oo,” tumawa si Jongin. Shet. Sarap sa tenga. Lord, ito po ang lalaking gusto ni Kyungsoo, pwede po ba? Please. “Okay na ko. Pero, pwede ba ako magtanong?” 

“Sige lang.” gumante rin ng ngiti si Kyungsoo. Pero sinarado niya ‘rin agad kasi baka may tinga siya ng uling from their samgyup.

“Bakit pinapa bangohan mo ‘yung banyo?” 

Gagi. 

Next question please. 

“A-ano kasi, may tumae ang baho kaya pinabangohan ko.” nice save Kyungsoo. 

“Ah, kaya pala. Kahit ako gagawin ko ‘yun.” 

“Talaga?” excited na sambit ni Kyungsoo, at quickly he realizes na _the fudge? Anong nakaka excite sa sinabi ni Jongin?_

“Oo. I’m Jongin by the way, kilala na kita. Kyungsoo diba?” 

“Yes! Ako ‘yun! Galing, pano?” 

Hello? May pwede bang lumigtas kay Kyungsoo? Mukhang he’s blowing his chance to this cute guy dahil sa kahihiyang ginagawa niya. 

“From friends. Kilala mo si Chanyeol?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Friend ko siya, ata? Pero naging kaklase ko siya before and nakakasama ko siya.” Kyungsoo, yes or no question lang ‘yun.

Bakit ba ang ingay ng utak niya, hindi niya kontrolado ang bibig niya at the moment kaya pwede shut up. 

“Yep, nakwento ka lang niya before.” 

“Ako ‘rin naman I know you.” 

“Talaga? Pano?” 

Kyungsoo gulps, _during entrance exam, nakasabay kita tapos ang ganda ng smile mo. Nagtanong ako sa iba kung kakilala ka nila, Jongin daw name mo. Matalino ka daw, madasalin, mabait, marangal na anak._

“Si Baekhyun, kilala mo?” 

“Oo, ‘yung cute na singkit kasama ko siya sa sayaw nung freshmen night.” 

Sana ol sinasabihan ng cute ni Jongin. 

“You could say that? Uhm, ano he’s my friend kinwento niya na magaling ka daw sumayaw.” 

“Siya rin naman. Ikaw do you dance?”

Kyungsoo shook his head, “Baka gumuho ang mundo.”

Nag ring ang phone ni Kyungsoo, and he sees na it’s Jongdae calling. May mga messages ‘rin from them, madami. Tinatanong kung tapos na siya dahil gusto na nila umuwi.

Jongin is laughing when he brings his attention back, nilock niya ang phone niya at automatically dineny nito ang tawag ni Jongdae. 

He can’t dance pero yung puso niya marunong. Iba pala yung pakiramdam pag napapatawa mo crush mo, cloud 9 mga sis.

“Kailangan ko na umalis, hinahanap na ko ng friends ko. It was nice meeting you Jongin, sorry ulit.” 

Kyungsoo doesn’t wait for Jongin to reply. 

“Nice meeting you too!” sigaw ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t look back. Putek, he can’t ang laki-laki ng ngiti niya.

**Jongin Kim sent you a friend request.**

**You are now friends with Jongin Kim.**

**You sent a photo to the group.**

**Kyungsoo Daks:** _GUYS INAADD AKO NI JONGIN HUHUHUHUHU_

 **Kyungsoo Daks:** _SIYA NAG FIRST MOVE AAAAAAAAAAAA_

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** _HOY CONGRATS_

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** _I-CHAT MO NA ‘YAN_

 **Jongdae Kabute:** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHET_

 **Kyungsoo Daks:** _WAG HOY. di ko kaya hahahahaha._

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** _weak naman dali dali lang magsasabi ka lang ng, ‘hi’_

 **Jongdae Kabute:** _o kaya sabihin mo ‘hi’ tapos sundan mo ng ‘ay sorry wrong send’_

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** _HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHGAGA PARANG TANGA_

 **Kyungsoo Daks:** _ewan ko sainyo BASTA INAADD AKO NI JONGIN ANG SAYA SAYA_

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** _add lang eh, magsaya ka kapag kayo na_

 **Jongdae Kabute:** _kaya nga, ni-hindi ka nga makapag hi_

 **Jongdae Kabute:** _halaman ka for life soo._

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GAGO_

 **Kyungsoo Daks:** _alam niyo ang pa-panget niyo._

It’s the first week of July, which means next week it’s **_Prelims!_ **At dahil nga Kyungsoo is working extra hard this semester to make up for all his low grades last sem. He’s on his third cup of coffee pero it’s just making him more tired. It’s Saturday, and he’s studying in the library. Kanina pa siyang 12 PM nandito and now it’s almost 7 PM. 10 PM pa naman ang closing time ng lib, and he decided na he’ll stay until closing time. 

Supposedly kasama niya ang mga kaibigan niya but Jongdae had to go home for the weekend and si Baekhyun tinamad. 

Okay na ‘rin na mag-isa siya kasi mas focused siya sa pag re-review. Pag andiyan kasi mga kaibigan niya mas mahaba pa ‘yung study break kaysa sa study. 

Onti na ‘rin lang naman ang kailangan niya aralin. May tatlo pa na powerpoints for his STS subject 37 seven slides all in all. Not bad naman. Tapos pwede na siyang umuwi at matulog.

Pero break muna siya. 

Tumayo siya sa kina uupuan niya kasi kanina pa siya naiihi. 

He also turns his phone on na pinatay niya kanina dahil dedicated student si Kyungsoo at ayaw niyang ma distract while studying. 

Out of order ang cr ng library. 

Okay sa baba na lang.

3rd floor lang naman ‘yung library nila pero syempre walang energy si Kyungsoo to use the stairs, aminin na natin he never uses the stairs unless andaming pila sa elevator. 

Kyungsoo presses the close button. 

“Wait!” a hand stops the door of the elevator, Kyungsoo quickly presses on the open button. 

At nagsipagkantahan ang anghel.

“Thank — uy Kyungsoo!” 

“H-hello.” 

Kyungsoo is screaming internally. Kung kanina sobrang pagod at antok na si Kyungsoo, ngayon gising na gising ang diwa niya. 

Nakangiti nanaman si Jongin at halos matunay ang mga taba ni Kyungsoo. 

"Asa library ka ‘rin?” tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo, ikaw?” 

“Kakadating ko lang kanina. Bibili lang ako kape. Kasama mo si Baek?” 

Medyo nalumpo bigla si Kyungsoo internally. Last time tinawag niyang cute si Baekhyun, ngayon tinatanong kung kasama niya. May gusto yata sa kaibigan niya ‘to eh. 

“Wala. Ako lang. Sige bye.” 

Nasungitan niya tuloy bigla. 

"Teka lang, pwede ba ako sumama sayo?”

Nani?????

“Sa banyo?” tanong ni Kyungsoo with a confused look.

Jongin smiles, “hindi, I mean, sa pag-aaral. Tabi tayo sa library.” 

Akala ni Kyungsoo pilates lang ang may kayang pabilisin ang puso niya, si Jongin ‘rin pala.

Ano pang silbi ng exercise kung kayang-kaya naman ni Jongin pabilisin ang heart rate ni Kyungsoo. 

“Pwede naman.” 

“Sige cr ka na muna, punta lang ako sa mini stop.” 

Tumango si Kyungsoo bago pumunta sa cr at quietly sumigaw ng bongga-bongga, yung paos na sigaw. 

Ang cute ni Jongin. 

Tapos na ang study date nila ni Jongin. Feeling lang naman ni Kyungsoo _date_. Anyways, akala pa niya hindi siya makaka concentrate kanina kasi magkatabi lang sila ni Jongin. As in onti lang yung space between them. Pero hindi palaban si Kyungsoo, he's studying _hard_ kasi inspired siya.

Individual study table silang dalawa pero magkatabi at inuulit niya, onti lang yung space between them.

Nagpapasalamat ‘rin siya sa heavens above at hindi sumakit tiyan niya. 

Binilan kasi siya ni Jongin ng kape. Pinicturan niya nung nag cr si Jongin at sinend sa mga kaibigan niya. 

**You sent a photo to the group.** ****

**Kyungsoo Daks:** _KASAMA KO MAG ARAL SI JONGIN BINILAN AKONG KAPE !!!!!!!! SIYA PA NAGTANONG KUNG PWEDE BA KAMI SABAY MAG ARAL HUSHSKSHSHSHSHS BYE_

After ni Kyungsoo mag-chat sa gc nila hindi niya na inintay mag-reply mga kaibigan niya dahil aasarin lang siya nito at mapuputol pa ang train of thought niya na puro _shet katabi ko si Jongin MAMAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaa._

Andaming natutunan ni Kyungsoo tonight, bukod sa CPH, Anachem, at STS he also learned a lot of things about Jongin. Unang-una naka dorm 'rin pala ito at nag sta-stay sa Mezza, pangalawa sumasayaw na siya ever since he could remember daw, at lastly may tatlo siyang alagang aso si Bear, Charlie, at Ted. 

Sobrang cute ni Jongin nung pinapakita niya kay Kyungsoo ang mga aso niya. 

Nag book si Kyungsoo ng grab dahil it’s 10 PM already at sarado na ang Lrt.

At dahil nga Jongin is so nice and sweet, sinamahan niya si Kyungsoo.

“Ok lang talaga ako, umuwi ka na late na o.” 

“Kaya nga, late na tapos mag-isa ka lang dito. Delikado.” 

Naramadaman ni Kyungsoo na nag-iinit ang pisngi niya. Buti na lang madilim.

“Sapakin ko sila, andiyan naman si kuya guard. Kakalabanin mo pa siya sa trabaho niya.” 

Tumawa si Jongin. “Ayaw mo ata ako kasama eh.” nag pout pa. 

Gago, ang cute ni Jongin. Ayan napamura pa si Kyungsoo huhu. Sobrang cute kasi talaga. Ang sarap i-kiss.

“Baliw! Parang ewan ‘to. Nahihiya kasi ako sayo.” 

“Magkaibigan na tayo, bakit ka pa nahihiya sakin?”

“Friends lang?” 

“Ano?”

Uy shet, nasabi niya ba ng malakas ‘yun. Gags. 

“Sabi ko ano yung grab ko five minutes na lang dadating na.” 

“Ah. Ano pala number mo?”

NANI?!?!?!???????!??????????!!!!!

“Ano?” tama ba narinig ni Kyungsoo o iniimagine niya lang?

“Number mo po, penge.”

HOY??????!!!!????!?!?!?!?!?

“Para pag nakauwi ka na mamaya, itext mo ko.” 

_JASHKSAJHKADJHKADJSHKADJHKASDHAHDKJHSDKAHDKJAHSKDJHA WTF._

Ilang araw na silang nag-uusap ni Jongin. Dahil nga hindi parehas ang schedule nila, bihira silang magkita sa school. Kapag nasa UERM si Kyungsoo, nasa recto naman si Jongin tapos vice versa. Tuwing exams lang sila parehas ng schedule. 

Naging close na ‘rin sila, dahil nga madalas silang mag-usap. Di pala madalas. Lagi. As in umaabot pa sila hanggang madaling araw. 

Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo mag-exam at kanina pa siya nakabalik sa dorm, mabilis lang niya nasagutan ‘yung last exam kaya maaga siyang nakaalis ng university. Nag-aayos siya ng gamit ngayon dahil uuwi siya sakanila, birthday kasi ng mama niya.

Tsaka miss niya na ‘rin ang lutong bahay at magluto sa totoong bahay. Pag dorm life ka, tatamarin ka na magluto, minsan noodles na lang kinakain ni Kyungsoo. At tsaka ang hirap magluto sa dorm. 

**_From: Jongin_ **

_Kamusta exam?_

Muntik ng mapunit ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo sa laki ng ngiti niya. 

**_From: Kyungsoo_ **

_Okay lang <3_

Ay shet, bakit yang emoji pa napindot niya. 

**_From: Kyungsoo_ **

_HAHAHAHA ANG JOLOGS NUNG HEART SORRY_

**_From: Jongin_ **

_Okay lang haha :) I like it._

MAMAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA.

**From: Jongin**

_Pwede ka ngayon? Kain tayo._

**From: Kyungsoo**

_Hindi eh :( birthday ng mama ko uuwi ako._

**From: Jongin**

_Aw, sayang. Pasabi na lang kay tita happy birthday :)_

_TITA DAW LUH, LIGAW MUNA BAGO TITA JONGIN.  
  
_

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang sumapi sakanya. 

**From: Kyungsoo**

_Sama ka?_

Shet.

**From: Jongin**

_Okay lang?_

HUhUhUhUhHuhuhuhuhuhuh bakit niya tinatanong, sasama ba siya. Nag-type ng mabilis si Kyungsoo. 

**From: Kyungsoo**

_Tinatanong nga kita._

**From: Jongin**

_Hahaha, sige sama ako :D_

  
  
  
  
  


**You sent a photo to the group.**

**Baekhyun Bunganga:** HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** BAKIT MAGKATEXT KAYO KJSADHAKJHKAJHDKAKSDAKDH

 **Jongdae Kabute:** AMPOTA DI NAG KWEKWENTO

 **Kyungsoo Daks:** KJSDHKADHKADHKADHKAJDHKAJS SAMA KAYO SA BIRTHDAY NI MAMA NGAYON GAGI DI KO ALAM BAKIT KO NASABI ‘YAN MAGKWEKWENTO AKO PROMISE

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** hindi ako pwede :((((((((( uuwi din ako miss ko si mong 

**Baekhyun Bunganga:** pasabi kay tita happy birthday

 **Jongdae Kabute:** same, di ako pweds may lakad kami ng pinsan ko 

**Jongdae Kabute:** pasabi din kay tita happy birthday heheheheheheh

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** SAYA KO PARA SAYO THO HUHSSJSHHSHSHSHSHSHHSSH 

**Jongdae Kabute:** TOTOO HOY MAGKWENTO KA SA MONDAY SABUNUTAN KITA JAN 

**Kyungsoo Daks:** ano gagawin ko kinakabahan ako shems baka isipin nila mama jowa ko si Jongin :(((((

 **Baekhyun Bunganga:** malande ka panindigan mo ‘yan! 

**Jongdae Kabute:** itaas mo ang bandera ng mga halaman!!!!!!!! 

Magkasama na sila ni Jongin ngayon. Sa kotse niya. 

Ang gwapo mag drive shet. 

Pinuntahan pa siya nito mismo sa dorm niya. 

Gusto na ni Kyungsoo magpalamon sa lupa. 

Crush niya lang ‘to dati eh. Ngayon, kapuyatan niya na. Ang funny pa ni Jongin kausap. Ang hilig siyang sendang ng tiktok videos, tapos putcha sinesendan siya ng tiktok niya mismo na sumasayaw. Halos magising ni Kyungsoo ang mga kapit bahay niya nun sa lakas ng sigaw niya. Send pa ng send ng pictures ng aso niya, like hello??? Who can resist???? 

Tapos ngayon he's sitting inside his car. 

Kaso leche siya lang naman may gusto. At tsaka, mabait lang talaga si Jongin. Baka hindi lang siya ang sinesendan ng videos at photos ng aso niya, at kausap til 3 AM. 

Bwisit.

Pero okay lang at least friends sila.

“Jongin, uunahan na kita. Pagdating natin sa bahay, magtatanong agad si mama kung jowa ba kita.”

Ayaw niya naman mabigla si Jongin kapag dumating sila sa bahay at ayun ang bubungad sakanya.

Si Kyungsoo na talaga. Dala-dala niya ang crush niya sa bahay. Tapos pinag dri-drive pa siya nito.

Simula ng pumasok si Jongin sa buhay niya naglaho na lahat ng kamalasan niya. 

“Anong gusto mo isagot ko?” 

“Malamang hindi! Ikaw ang hilig mo bumanat. Wag kang gaganyan mamaya. Lagot ka sa tatay ko.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Okay lang naman.” 

“Na alin?” 

“Kung malagot ako sa tatay mo.”

Kyungsoo slaps him on the arm, pero mahina lang. “Para kang ewan.” 

“Pero Kyungsoo can I ask a question?” 

Naka tigil ang kotse ni Jongin dahil pula ang ilaw ng stoplight. 

Ang ganda ng ulap sa labas, may pagka pinkish purple na ewan hindi maexplain ni Kyungsoo basta ang ganda, pawala na ang araw. 

“Ano ‘yun?”

“Do you like me?” 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo pano mag rerespond. Biglang tumahimik ang paligid niya, tanging tibok lang ng puso niya ang naririnig niya. Halos umabot ito hanggang ulo niya. 

Ah, bahala na nga.

“Oo hahahaha. Halata ba masyado?” 

“Hindi naman. Pero I was just hoping you did,” nagsimula lang magbago ang ilaw ng stoplight, pinaandar ni Jongin ang kotse, “I know ang sudden, given na ilang weeks pa lang tayo naguusap pero kasi dati pa kita gusto. Kaso, akala ko ayaw mo sakin kasi lagi ang sama ng tingin mo sakin.” 

“Oh my gosh,” Kyungsoo mentally slaps himself, “malabo kasi mata ko. Tapos kapag nakikita-kita sa malayuan kailangan ko mag glare para luminaw paningin ko - pero wait what? Gusto mo din ako?”

“Oo. Last sem pa. Lagi kitang napapansin actually, ang cute cute mo kasi tapos kapag nakikita kita sa library mag-aral sobrang focused mo. Tapos nakilala pa kita lalo, and I liked you even more. I wanna get to know you more, lahat. Yung pet peeve mo, likes and dislikes mo." 

Kyungsoo feels like flying. "Huy, me too. I want to get know you more. I like you more too. Pero nauna pa din ako. Crush na kita nung nakita kita during entrance exam.” wala ng hiya hiya. Ang tapang-tapang ni Kyungsoo. Sobrang proud ng mga halaman pips, sana all.

Jongin smiles, “talaga? Ikaw ah. Sana nilagawan mo na ko.” 

“Corny mo!” 

Natawa naman si Jongin, at si Kyungsoo, todo smile. 

Gustong-gusto na ni Jongin yakapin si Kyungsoo pero hindi pwede baka mabangga sila, safety first landi later. But instead, he holds onto Kyungsoo's hand, squeezing it lightly. Sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam. 

“Pero gusto mo?” pang-aasar ni Jongin.

“Gusto ko.” pagpatol ni Kyungsoo. Ha, akala niya ah. 

“One last thing, soo.” sabi ni Jongin.

“Ano ‘yun?”

“Alam kong ikaw yung asa fourth floor hindi si Jongdae.” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes grew larger, may ilalaki pa pala ang mata niya. 

“Seryoso? Shet. Tapos gusto mo pa din ako?” natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. Pero sa loob-looban niya, _nakakahiya!!!!!_

“Wala naman ‘yun. Ever since nangyari ‘yun lagi na akong may dalang wipes, in case.” 

Tawang tawa si Kyungsoo. 

Ang cute ni Jongin.

“May sasabihin din ako.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Ano ‘yun _baby_?” pang-aasar ni Jongin sakanya. 

Namula si Kyungsoo at hinampas si Jongin sa braso. 

Tumawa ito, at halos matunaw ang puso ni Kyungsoo. 

“Ako ‘yung tumae dun sa cr nung nakita mo kong nagpapabango.” 

“Alam ko naman.” 

Natawa si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


**From: Kyungsoo**

B, may wipes ka natatae ako huhuhuhuhuhuhu. Asa gym ako, pe namin in a few minutes.

**From: Jongin**

Meron po. I gotchu b, papunta na po ako jan. I love you!

**From: Kyungsoo**

I love you too, takbo ka na kasi di ko na kaya!!!!! :((((

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> UMABOT KA DITO?! ISANG YAKAP NA MAHIGPIT, SALAMAT!
> 
> With that, sana okay lang kayo. Stay safe, wag kalimutang mag alcohol and practice social distancing. To more filipino EXO fics, yes? YES!


End file.
